headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Starman (1984)
| running time = 115 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $22,000,000 IMDB; Starman (1984); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $28,700,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Starman is an American feature film of the science fiction genre. It was directed by John Carpenter with a script written by Bruce A. Evans and Raynold Gideon. Dean Riesner also contributed material to the screenplay, but in an uncredited capacity. The film was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on December 14th, 1984. The film stars Jeff Bridges as the alien "Starman" with Karen Allen taking on the female lead of Jenny Hayden. The primary antagonist of the film is George Fox played by Richard Jaeckel. The movie also stars Charles Martin Smith as Mark Shermin, Robert Phalen as Major Bell, Tony Edwards as Sergeant Lemon, and John Walter Davis as Brad Heinmuller. The premise of the film centers on an alien being who exists as a ball of blue energy. Accepting an invitation to come to the planet Earth, he crash-lands on our world, but is not met with the niceties that he had expected. Driven to believe that humanity is nothing but a savage and aggressive race, he clones himself a body from DNA from late house painter Scott Hayden and meets Scott's widow, Jenny. The Starman forces Jenny to help him get to a landing site where he expects members of his race to pick him up, but through the course of their adventures, the two fall in love. A Starman television series was produced and aired for one season on ABC from 1986 to 1987. The series takes place fifteen years in the future, in which the Starman returns, only now taking on the clone body of a deceased photojournalist named Paul Forrester, who was played by Robert Hays. The series reunited the Starman with his son, Scott Hayden, Jr., and explored their adventures together as they traveled across the country in search of Scott's missing mother. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1984, Columbia Pictures Industries. * The tagline for this film is, "He has traveled from a galaxy far beyond our own. He is 100,000 years ahead of us. He has powers we cannot comprehend. And he is about to face the one force in the universe he has yet to conquer. Love." * Production on Starman began in February, 1984. * Starman was filmed on-location in parts of Winslow and Barringer, Arizona, as well as parts of Iowa, Utah and Tennessee. Scenes of the aircraft hanger were filmed in Smyrna, Tennessee IMDB; Starman (1984); Filming locations. * Screenwriter Dean Riesner is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Sean Stanek is credited as Sean Faro in this film. * Actor George Flower is credited as Buck Flower in this film. * Actor James Deeth is credited as Jim Deeth in this film. * Actor Ron Colby is credited as Ronald Colby in this film. * Actor Steve Dressler, who plays a photographer in a Las Vegas casino, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Joel Edwards, who plays a gas station attendant, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Director John Carpenter makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the movie as a man in a helicopter. * Starman was released one week after 2010: The Year We Make Contact. * The Voyager 2 mission, which involved carrying golden phonograph records aimed at presenting an accurate portrayal of the diversity of life on Earth is an actual event that took place in 1977. * One of the songs included on the Voyager 2 phonograph record is "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones. This song was not included on the historical record however and this only takes place in the movie. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Starman at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords 1980s; Alien; Arizona; Clones; Extraterrestrial; Las Vegas; Lieutenant; Nevada; Officer; Pilot; Police officer; Sergeant; Space vessel; Starman; Wisconsin; United States Army; United States Marine Corps; Waitress ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1984/Films Category:December, 1984/Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:John Carpenter Category:Bruce A. Evans Category:Raynold Gideon Category:Dean Riesner Category:Barry Bernardi Category:Michael Douglas Category:Larry J. Franco Category:Jack Nitzsche Category:Donald M. Morgan Category:Marion Rothman Category:Jeff Bridges Category:Karen Allen Category:Charles Martin Smith Category:Richard Jaeckel Category:Robert Phalen Category:Tony Edwards Category:John Walter Davis Category:Ted White Category:Dirk Blocker Category:M.C. Gainey Category:Sean Stanek Category:George Flower Category:Russ Benning Category:Ralph Cosham Category:David Wells Category:Anthony Grumbach Category:James Deeth Category:Alex Daniels Category:Carol Rosenthal Category:Mickey Jones Category:Lu Leonard Category:Charlie Hughes Category:Byron Walls Category:Betty Bunch Category:Victor McLemore Category:Steven Brennan Category:Pat Lee Category:Judith Kim Category:Ronald Colby Category:Robert Stein Category:Kenny Call Category:Jeff Ramsey Category:Jerry Gatlin Category:David Daniell Category:Randy Tutton